George's Chaotic Holiday Bash
by Wario the TableMan
Summary: Sonic's radical party plans are cut short by a big problem...


Shadow the Hedgehog took his wallet to the max. "This is my comrade Wally the Wallet," said the dangerously attractive hedgehog. He thought about the economy pertaining to ferrets and football.

"Don't I have enough eyes to look in that general vicinity?" asked Greg the Meg. He took a giant laser cannon and blasted the buildings that contained an inadequate amount of Gible partnerships.

Shadow used Chaos Control and allowed the good building a proper survival. He then told Greg the Meg to be of ceasing behaviour now.

"No," said Greg. He punched Shadow to the core. Shadow's core exploded and he had to buy a new one from the core store.

"Where am I?" asked Knuckles as he finally awoke. He rested in the righteous wings of his homie Hawk. "Hawk, you are a righteous homie with wings."

"Thank you, my friend Knuckles," said the man with the green jacket. He threw Knuckles up to the sky and he was captured in the talons of a mighty vulture. This was not a Mandibuzz though.

"Darn," said Calvin Coolidge, listening to his latest K-Pop. This was the definitive edition and he hated how Knuckles's vulture properties were annoying his life of Presidency and courage for America.

Just then, Washington crashed through the front door aboard the mighty Gukko. Beside him were the heroes of the hour, Jaller, Zim, Dib, and Gir. "Hello, fellow American," said the general of 1776.

Calvin choked on his Subway sandwich in startled response to the attempted friendship arrival. He nodded with tears because Washington had such awesome abs to bestow upon the world.

"Now is not the time," said Shadow, reading through his psychology notebook for tomorrow's test that I still have yet to study for myself. I suppose now I shall fail the final exam...

"Shadow, what do?" asked Tails, whittling his wooden sculpture of Sonic's cheese.

"I think that maybe these tooks are very needy," explained Shadow. "Maybe they require advanced help..."

"Ye, we does," said Zim. He beatboxed over to Calvin and gave him a necklace made from the finest Irken cows.

"A pity that this man has no chicken farm..." Sonic sighed from his cool guy hangout by the back door.

"Hmm..." Tails said with studious student life at the back door. He sculpted a bit more carefully lest he be smitten by Greg the Meg.

And then...

BLAMMO!

George was here!

"George is my attributes!" roared the George deity.

"Great Scott!" squealed Shadow. He quickly shuffled his deck of cards such that the Aces and Queens were not facing the wrong way. This is because Shadow had just learned the ancient technique of Secret Cool Guy Handshake. He handshook and George was utterly blown away.

"Dang!" growled George with some surprised feelings in his gumline. "I did not expect that I would be facing the Ultimate Lifeform..."

Washington and Calvin fused into the Almighty Prez and charged forward with their massive claws and shoulder-mounted canary turrets.

"This is so green..." sighed Sonic. He gathered up the Chaos Emeralds into his nasal prowess and became Super Sonic. He stood beside Shadow and the Almighty Prez. "George, you will fall by our holy guidance and good looks..."

"Nay, I will destroy all Christmas spirit and delete the holly jolly good times!" snarled George. He fried an egg. This killed Shadow. He was buried. Tails was also caught in the crossfire and was buried next to Shadow in the graveyard of the Marble Zone. It was an ancient ritual to do this and then sing about reindeer. The reindeer singing also encouraged Christmas favour and allowed the snow to fall. The snow hit George's nose with hardness of diamond knuckles.

With George's nose defeated, Sonic moved in for the kill. He used all his strength. He blasted George to infinity and beyond, just like Buzz Lightyear would with his miraculous spaceman life against Zurg.

But Sonic's power was not strong enough still. George merely dusted himself off like a Krabby Patty and smirked with the solid of evil.

Sonic gasped and fell to the ground, contemplating shoe adversity. "Is this... what failure feels like..." he mourned.

The Almighty Prez gasped at the signs of absolute danger. "How will we ever win?" he asked Zim.

"No one wins, George is the Georging menace..." said Zim sadly.

"I win the power of Christmas deletion!" remarked George. He got the cream cheese and pulled the trigger. It became the feast of certain doom for all inhabitants of Sonic's broseph collection.

Knuckles saw the evil destruction from his vulture location. "I hate eating monster trucks..." said the crimson dude thing. He laid an egg and responded to his missed calls on his CELLULAR DEVICE.

Big the Cat was busy fishing and used his ears to adhere to the conversation. He learnt of the dangerous George and chose to express himself through his latest lute solo. Froggy clapped for the open opinions of feline uniqueness. Sticks the Badger did not care for the noise and drove a semi into the final Blockbuster. She had caused global warming for the last time and somebody had to stop her.

But first George...

**KEN**

**RYU**

**CHU**

**BLA**

**SAG**

**VEG**

**DJ**

**SAK**

**KAR**

**MAURICE**


End file.
